


Bad Decisions

by OrigamiRabbit



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, DMMD AU, F/F, NoiAo genderbend, maybe smut, well maybe hackers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrigamiRabbit/pseuds/OrigamiRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba and Noiz met online, they're sort of hackers or whatever - at some point Noiz mentions how she's going to be in the same city as Aoba for work and like an innocent child Aoba offers to let her stay at hers</p><p>Aoba then gets dragged in to Noiz's work</p><p>Which isn't entirely legal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing a fic for NoiAo, and I'm still not 100% set on the plot, but heres the first part. Comments and constructive criticism are super welcome!
> 
> I really hope you like it c:

 

Aoba tried to escape backwards but only met with the wall behind her, Noiz blocking the way in front - she had no where to go. “What are you doing?” She managed to ask, panic bubbling in her chest the longer the woman observed her in silence. The blonde said nothing, simply lifting a hand and placing it on the side of Aoba's face. She flinched away from the contact, though Noiz didn't pay any mind to her reaction. Her expression was hard to read, but as her hand started to wander down over her chest, Aoba found it in her to reach out and grab the woman's wrist, lifting her hand away. “Stop messing around.” She growled between gritted teeth.

 “What's the problem?” Noiz finally spoke.

 Aoba stared at her for a moment, dumbfounded. “What's the problem? Are you kidding?” She shook her head, refusing to let go of Noiz's wrist. The woman huffed an amused breath, leaning in closer and pressing her mouth to Aoba's neck, the breath caught in Aoba's throat as gentle nibbles made their way up to her jawline. “N-Noiz-” She managed, hand finally releasing Noiz and going to press against her chest in an attempt to push her away. When she looked at her face, she could see clear annoyance as her brow furrowed slightly.

 "Why are you being weird?”

 A dry laugh escaped her, “Me being weird? Noiz, you can't just- ah”

 Noiz had leaned in again, this time using her hand to bring Aoba forwards, fingers entwined in her long blue hair, she felt her suck on her neck behind her ear. “Noiz,” her voice came out more as a whisper, a moan between her lips. Aoba's hand had gone to rest on the woman's shoulder, this time her words coming out more forceful. “Stop it.”

 Noiz leaned back, hand still in her hair, piercing green eyes staring right back at her. “Why? What's different now, compared to back then?” Was she being serious?

 “What's- What's different?” Aoba gritted her teeth, “I was fucking high Noiz! That was completely different, I had no control over anything at that time, you-”

 “I don't see why it's such a big deal.” Noiz raised an eyebrow slightly, bringing her head closer to hers, pressing her cheek against Aoba's and whispering in her ear. “You were begging to be fucked.” Her breath against her ear sent a shiver down her spine, “High or not,” Noiz again made it so she could look directly at her, “makes no difference.”

 Aoba couldn't believe what she was hearing. What was Noiz even saying? It didn't make sense. Either way this can't happen, shouldn't be happening. This, what Noiz was doing, had come out of no where. They didn't even know each other that well – maybe she had been stupid in letting her stay here while she was in the city. When they had met just a few days ago, that was the first time they had seen each other, spoken to each other, in person. Thinking about it, there really was no 'maybe' to her having been an idiot.

 “Only thing that's changed,” Noiz's hand slid up under her shirt, over her navel, and up over the curve of her waist. It made her squirm, arch her back, the sensation ticklish. “Is the fact I'm right here.”

 Aoba refused to look anywhere but directly at Noiz's face. “Stop.”

 With a click of her tongue, Noiz broke their contact, hand flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder as she turned around. “Well, whatever.” her tone of voice was as deadpan as it usually was, though it was as plain as day the frustration on her face. “I have to go meet someone for work.” Aoba watched, a little perplexed as to what had just happened, as Noiz went about gathering her laptop, shoving it into her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. Her usual green and black hat was in her hand as she approached the door, hair still wet after having gotten out of the shower not long before Aoba had been in there. Noiz looked over her shoulder as she went to reach out to the door handle. “You can come – if you want.”

 Aoba straightened herself, pulled from her thoughts as Noiz stared at her, expecting an answer. It was like what just happened... Didn't happen. It made her a little annoyed, something she found Noiz to be incredibly good at making her. Moving from the wall, Aoba shook her head. “I can't, my hair's still wet. And besides, it's your work.”

 A sigh came from the other woman, gaze sliding to the side, “suit yourself.”

 “Ah! Wait, come to think of it your hair's still wet as well. You'll catch a cold if you go out like that.”

 Noiz stopped, half way opening to door. “Not really.” Came her reply, though she stopped to watch as Aoba shoved her arms through her jacket and put on her shoes.

 “I'll come. Just – give me a sec.” Disappearing into the bathroom, Aoba grabbed the nearest hair tie and shoved her still-wet hair into a ponytail before returning. She was still annoyed at Noiz, and she would definitely be questioning her later on, but right now she was a little too flustered and her curiosity about Noiz's work was too great to just ignore. Noiz already knew she was interested from the number of conversations they'd had online, which was probably the reason she had asked if she wanted to go with her. Aoba just hoped that she wouldn't get in the way, or the person she was meeting with would be okay with Noiz bringing along a stranger. Well, whatever, if Noiz said it was okay then she figured she might as well tag along.

 –

 They walked from Aoba's – her flat being close to the centre of the city, and close to just about everything. Noiz didn't say a word as they made their way, and Aoba couldn't help but find her curiosity being aimed more at the woman walking beside her than her actual job. She already new it was something to do with computers, it was how they had met online. Aoba was pretty confident in her skills, but she was no where near at the same level as Noiz. She had gotten completely destroyed when she came across her, though Noiz had still contacted her after and made some blasé comment about how she had done well. Noiz was cocky, it seemed, when it came to do with anything related to technology. Aoba had originally responded to her out of annoyance, she had, after all, ruined her fun by butting in.

 Having not been paying attention, Aoba almost bumped into the back of Noiz as she suddenly stopped. The place she was apparently meeting this person was a quaint little coffee shop. Aoba stepped to the side so she was standing next to Noiz, looking in though the large windows. There wasn't really anyone inside and it seemed, after glancing briefly at the taller woman, that the person she was looking for wasn't inside. Noiz exhaled a breath, closing her eyes briefly before entering the café and heading straight over to the counter to order something. Aoba glanced around the place as she waited, not recognising it at all. It was a nice place, having a comforting, homely feel.

 “Oi, what do you want?”

 Aoba looked over to Noiz, confused for a second. “Oh, no. It's okay.” She waved a hand to dismiss the idea. She didn't particularly have the money to go spending on expensive drinks at a place like this – and no doubt they would cost quite a bit. Noiz clicked her tongue.

 “If you're worried about money, it's fine. I have plenty.” She was still looking at her, ignoring the server behind the counter who was looking a little more impatient the more Noiz waited.

 “Really, it's okay. I don't feel like having anything anyway.” Aoba smiled nervously, glancing over to the server and feeling guilty for keeping her standing around waiting. Noiz held Aoba's gaze for a heartbeat longer before turning back to pay for the drink she had ordered. It didn't take long for the drink to be prepared, Aoba noticing the generous helping of whipped cream on the drink, a soft smile on her face as she guessed the drink to be hot chocolate.

 “What?” Noiz asked, leading her to a table in the corner of the café and sitting down with her back to the wall. Aoba shook her head.

 “Nothing.” She watched as Noiz lifted the drink to her mouth, the woman gently blowing at the drink in an attempt to cool it down, despite not getting through the cream. “I just pictured you as more of a coffee person, I think.”

 “Why?”

 “Well, you always act so serious.” Shrugging, Aoba rested her arms on the table and leaned her weight forwards. “I guess I just thought you would like that sort of thing.”

 “I'm not big on bitter things.” Noiz responded.

 Aoba allowed herself to chuckle softly, “I can agree with you on that.”

 They fell into silence, Noiz looking at the café entrance whilst she drank her drink. After having been sat down for a good fifteen minutes or so, Aoba couldn't help but feel her impatience rising. Had they been early? Or was the person they were waiting for just late? It didn't really occur to her to ask Noiz, until the sound of Noiz placing her mug on the table made her jump. She opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it as Noiz took hold of her bag and grabbed a USB from one of the pockets at the front. Aoba looked over to the café entrance, a man having just entered and now heading over to their table. He smiled as he approached, though as he glanced from Noiz to Aoba and back, she could see he was put out by her being there. “Early as always, Noiz.” The man spoke, setting the briefcase he had been holding down on the floor before taking a seat opposite the both of them. So they had been early. “Though I wasn't expecting anyone else.” He directed his attention to Aoba, the woman sitting up a little straighter.

 “I-I can go somewhere else, if you want.” She lifted a hand in front of her, “I don't want to impose or anything.”

 “It's fine.” Noiz replied to her before the man had chance to, she slide her gaze from Aoba to the man after having spoken. “She can stay.”

  _I'm not sure I want to any more._ There was something about this man that put her on edge, and the crease on his forehead as he frowned, the disapproval but reluctance to say anything made her feel it even more so.

 “Well, as long as you know what you're doing, Noiz. I'm going to assume that's what I came for?”

 Noiz slide the USB over to the man and he took it in his hand subtly, placing it in the inside pocket of his jacket, a smile creeping onto his face. “Much obliged.” Again, the man glanced to Aoba, who was sitting back from the table now with her hands placed in her lap, looking from the strange man to Noiz. She was so confused as to what was going on. Sighing, Noiz removed her hat and ran a hand through her hair before speaking. “You can trust Aoba.” She said bluntly, though the lack of any emotion in her voice made her question how much either Noiz or the man actually believed what she just said. Why was there a feeling of dread settling in her stomach?

 “I guess I'll take your word for it. You've already been told briefly what it is we want you to do.” The man reached for the briefcase and lifted it onto the table, opening it to remove a thin looking folder. “I'm here to fill you in on the rest.”

 

 


End file.
